helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderBuono!/Updates at the Wiki
Hello, people of Hello! Project Wiki! I hope you're having a lovely day today! It's really amazing how much this community has grown over the past couple of years. I remember early last year there were only five of us who were active. Now there are so many users I actually get some confused sometimes! In the earlier days, things were much simpler. We didn't go very far past the basics of Wikia's system; main pages were our focus, and almost everything could be done with just the visual editor. Now, things have changed. We've covered the basics and now have to figure out creative ways to expand our Wiki and make the experience easy, informative, and enjoyable for our readers. Back in those days, we were such a small team that we all just instantly got along and had fun together; now, we sometimes have to take a few extra steps in order to keep the community part of this project alive and free of arguments. This website has always been very special to me. I love how a wiki can balance order and rules (something I've always been strangely obsessed with) and creativity. I was pretty much an editing addict when I started out here. When I became an admin in March, this wiki basically became my baby. Sometimes I even just refer to it as "The Wiki". It's almost like a home to me; a place where I feel comfortable expressing myself and my interests. Because I care so much for it, and because, as the most active admin, I feel most responsible for its well-being, I want us, together as a fan community, to work hard to update this place and make it the best it can be. Of course, in some ways we have done this already, thanks to the amazing leadership of certain users. However, in order to keep all this more organized, I want to do a couple extra things: #Write up an official guidelines page. Most users here are familiar with how we typically write our articles, but a guidelines page will be extremely helpful for new users, as well as a good reference if you forget a thing or two. I would love to write most of this myself, but I will need to know what to write and how to organize it, and I will need lots of help with this. #Do a monthly update blog to focus on changes, projects, and to have a place for general discussion about the Wiki. This way people won't have to worry about missing anything and we can all stay on the same page. I have many, many ideas for things to discuss and I will bring these up in the future. If these sound like good ideas to you, then I will do my best to make sure they happen, and I hope that they will help to improve the Wiki. In addition to these, I'm also considering holding an admin election soon. This is something I've mentioned before but never got around to doing, since I felt at the time I had everything covered; but with school back in full swing for me, plus two other wikis to admin, and most other admins (excepting Nina) being semi-active at best, I think we could use the help. Sometimes this "job" of adminship stresses me out, and I have actually panicked before that something awful would happen if I was not constantly online, and knowing that I have two or more very active and responsible admins to back me up will be a huge comfort. Please let me know what you think of these and feel free to give me any ideas you might have! As always, I love you all, and you are such a pleasure to work alongside almost every day. <3 ~"Boss" Category:Blog posts